As Long As You're Mine
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Set right after Kurt sings 'I Have Nothing'. Warning: shameless fluff and smut ahead. Two-Shot


**As Long As You're Mine**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**Shot 1 of 1?**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Song title comes from the song from 'Wicked'. This is set during 'Dance With Somebody' the Emma scene never happened. Instead this did enjoy. **

As soon as Kurt finished singing he wiped the tears away from his eyes and bolted directly out of the room quickly making his way to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't help but let the sobs overtake his body as the tears kept falling. His heart felt like it was being wretched from his chest.

He couldn't take the pain right now. It was something he just couldn't handle. Though the song laid everything out on the table it still didn't matter. He and Blaine were done and Blaine was right, he was cheating at least emotionally otherwise he would have let it happen after the first text message.

He knew he had no right. He was just angry that Blaine had been distant lately, more distant that when his parents were actually home and giving him hell and it made him feel nice even if only for a second. But he didn't even bother telling Blaine that after each text he'd close his eyes for just a second and pretend that it was him who'd sent the message.

Chandler meant absolutely nothing to him. This Kurt was sure of. But this rough patch had shattered into something much bigger. Something he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle.

At this moment, especially after the last few days Kurt was pretty sure he'd lost his best friend, his soul mate, and the love of his life all at the same time. It made his heart crumble and his breath hitch in his throat. His entire body wanted to shut down right now. He placed his back on the nearest wall and slid down the wall bringing his knees to his chest.

He knew his skin was splotchy and that his cheeks were full of tearstains and that he looked like shit and right now he could care less. When he heard the bathroom door open he absentmindedly rolled his eyes not bothering to look up. His idea was to pretend to be invisible, ignore them and hope that they'd go away.

"Can we talk?" He heard and his heart fluttered. He felt Blaine's fingers lifting his chin and then wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never, ever meant for any of that to happen. It was all platonic and harmless. I don't want to lose you Blaine. My heart, it hurts right now and it won't stop not until you forgive me because I can't stand that I hurt your or that I'm leaving you or being without you at all. I'll never say goodbye to you Blaine because if going to New York means losing you then I'll stay. I'll stay, and put it off for a year until you can go with me or we can do whatever you want. If it means I'll get to keep you then I'll stay." He rambled out hoping Blaine understood everything he said because he was talking way to fast.

"Now you've made me start crying again. I tried to look composed when I came in here but it's shot to hell now." Blaine mused causing Kurt to wipe his tears away. "Kurt, I can't lose you. I love you too much. Now I really understand how you felt about Sebastian and I'm sorry. I should've trusted you and I didn't. You are the love of my life Kurt." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and placing on his heart like he'd done after West Side Story. "You have my heart Kurt. I'll never stop loving you no matter what. Did you feel it flutter when you touched me? It always does that when you're around. My skin tingles when you ever so slightly brush up against it and as for New York you're going and you're going to have fun, you're going to take it by storm and you, Rachel and Finn are going to be so happy there and I'm going to be with you." He finished and Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine you're talking like a crazy person. How are you going with me?" He asked as Blaine sat down beside him on the floor.

"I'm going to graduate in New York. You know I turn eighteen next week and since my parents are never home I don't have to ask for their permission. Kurt, hearing you say you wouldn't go to New York made my heart die a little because it's your dream and it's also out dream one that shows our future together. Remember this summer we waited for the result of the same sex marriage bill? That sealed our fate as far as I'm concerned. Kurt, I can't imagine my life without you and I can't let you stay because like you said when I transferred it can lead to resentment and our demise and I don't want that. So I'm doing this because I want to wake up with you every day, I want to cuddle with you and cook breakfast for you and fight over paint colors and fabric swatches. I want to have kids with you and so much more." He said and Kurt's mouth fell open. Blaine couldn't help but smile because it reminded him of the day he announced to the Warblers that he wanted to do a duet with Kurt. "Kurt I'd never ask you to stay and nor would I let you. I want us to work and that means no more secrets." He said and Kurt looked like he was still in a daze.

"Blaine this is all a lot to process but honestly I thought you were pulling away from me because the last month you've been so distant and pushing me away and never wanting to do anything with me I just thought that you didn't want me anymore. You stopped sending me those cute little texts you used to send and you stopped complimenting me or bringing me coffee and I'm sorry I got so self absorbed and I reacted like an idiot. Those texts made me feel valued again and dammit I'm so sorry." He said and it clicked in Blaine's mind.

Now he understood why Kurt jumped at the chance to text another guy and he felt like a moron. "Then this whole mess is my fault. I was trying to stop doing things we've been dong all year to prepare myself for you leaving. I was trying to get used to life without you but I wasn't trying to push you completely out of my life at all. I was just trying to make it bearable not having you to share coffee with or sing with in the car. I never ever meant to push you that far away Kurt." He explained and Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away and blinked his eyes a couple times making sure this was real and his mind wasn't playing a cruel, cruel trick on him. "Blaine when did you make this decision about coming with me to New York I mean?" Kurt asked him and he let a little smile play across his lips.

"The other night I was pacing in my room and I made the decision that I would do anything to have you in my life and I didn't want to spend the summer killing myself in summer school so I figured why the hell not and like the song says 'I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow' Kurt I-" he started to say but stopped and reached in his bag and grasped a box that held his future and carefully lifted it open and pulled its contents out and then pulled his hand out of his bag. "I don't know how else to put this and it's going to seem like a desperate attempt to keep you to everyone else but I'd been planning this for prom this year and now just seems like a better time after everything that's happened. Kurt, I want to marry you. I love you more than anything and I can't imagine my life without you. So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?" He asked and Kurt eye's glazed over with happiness. "But before you answer I'm not pushing for an early wedding. I'd be perfectly fine waiting until we graduate college but I'm going to leave it up to you." He said opening his hand to reveal two almost identical platinum bands, one that wasn't very thick and another that was and Kurt leaned in and kissed him again but this time it wasn't short and sweet it was filled with more passion, want and desire than ever before.

When they broke apart they were both lacking breath and Kurt placed both of his hands on Blaine's face and held him close enough that their noses were almost touching. Kurt let out a sigh and got up off of the floor then extending his hand to Blaine who took it. Kurt laced his fingers with his lovers and just smiled. Blaine took this as a yes and pulled out Kurt's ring and put it on his finger. "It has my birthstone in it and my name etched on the outside and mine has yours with your name. I figured this way when you look at it you'd be sure to think of me." He replied and slipped Kurt's ring on his finger and Kurt did the same with Blaine's ring.

"Blaine they're beautiful. But how'd you know I'd say yes, you saw how I reacted to Finn and Rachel getting married." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I didn't. I was hoping but I didn't know. They were moving so fast, and I know fast isn't normally your forte. You like taking things slow so I was going to use the first attempt as a way for you to think about it and then I was going to ask again and again and again in many different ways until you said yes. I wasn't going to give up on you and on us." He said with their hands still intertwined Kurt jerked him out of the bathroom and dragging him down the hall to his car.

The drive to Kurt's house was silent but it was bearable. As soon as he pushed open the door he pushed Blaine against it, slamming it shut. Their kisses were sweet and sloppy at the same time. Kurt broke away long enough to remove Blaine's jack and all but rip his shirt open placing kisses down his neck and the top of his pecks before moving to gently suck on his nipples eliciting a moan from Blaine he hadn't heard in quite some time.

Fingers were tangled in hair and lips were attached again as Blaine pushed them off the door and Kurt walked backwards up the stairs as Blaine's fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and detached their lips long enough to remove Kurt's undershirt. It was then that Blaine decided he hated all the layers his boyfriend seemed to wear, all the time.

They hadn't even made it to the top of the stairs before Blaine's belt was unbuckled, removed from its loops and thrown on the staircase and Kurt had him up against another wall. Kurt's fingers worked miraculously fast unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them and his briefs down at the same time.

They both got on one side of the bed, using their knees as their balance and Kurt's lips worked magic on Blaine's chest. Sucking the sensitive spot on his clavicle and over his stomach. When Kurt was eye level with Blaine's erection he licked the tip then blew on it causing a cross between a growl and a moan that made his own erection painful stuck inside his tight jeans.

Blaine stayed on his knees but balanced back on his elbows as Kurt took all of him in one fail swoop making Blaine's hips jerk towards Kurt mouth, pushing himself in deeper. Feeling himself in the back of Kurt's throat and what Kurt's tongue was doing to him made his eyes roll back in his head. Sure Kurt had given him a blowjob before but, this one was like combining all of them at once and then adding more to it if that made sense but then again Blaine wasn't able to think clearly at this very moment, let alone remember his entire name and where he was right now either.

The bobbing of Kurt's head and him humming was making Blaine come closer to the edge. He felt it rather near to him. He bucked his hips again and Kurt's free hand squeezed his balls making him scream loudly. Kurt let his length lose for a second as he licked the underside of his shaft, tracking his name with his tongue before taking him back in again. A few more swirls in the right places and Blaine was sure he'd lost all of his sense's as his rode out the best orgasm he's ever had in his life.

Blaine's breath was choppy his arms and legs felt like noodles to say the least. "Kurt," He said breathless and took a second before finishing his speech. His chest was falling up and down and his heart was beating rapidly. "That was amazing." He finished and Kurt kissed his way up to Blaine's lips. Kurt tasted sweat, salt and coffee as they kissed and it made him melt.

"I'm really, really sorry." Kurt said and Blaine sat down on the bed and watched as Kurt stripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled the lube and a condom out of the nightstand. Blaine wasted no time when Kurt got back on the bed pulling him to sit on his lap.

"No condom." Blaine whispered huskily into Kurt's ear and he dropped the package onto the bed and let his lips collide with Blaine's again. Blaine squeezed the lube on his fingers and placed one then two up to his knuckles into Kurt's entrance. Hearing pleasure leave Kurt's mouth was unbearable. He was getting hard again watching Kurt squirm and adjust to his intrusion.

"I need you. Inside me." Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine looked at him to be sure before continuing knowing Kurt wasn't fully prepped all the way. But he nodded his head in response and kissed him on the lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine guided himself to Kurt's entrance slowly only sticking the tip inside and slowly pushing himself all the way in, and not moving for what felt like an eternity. "Move please." Kurt begged and Blaine obliged moving his hips at an upward rocking motion.

Kurt's fingers knotted in Blaine's hair freeing his curls from the gel that confined them and he couldn't hold in the pleasure anymore. He felt Blaine's hand pumping his hard cock and Kurt felt his eyes rolled back into his head. This feeling was more than anything he'd ever felt before in his life and he was sure even Finn or his dad and step mom walking in wouldn't change a thing right now.

Kurt's hips rolled, pressing himself harder on Blaine's cock making Blaine go wild. His eyes darkened with passion and desire as he mustered up enough strength to flip them over with Kurt lying flat on his back and his legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist pushing him in deeper.

"I think-" Kurt started with choppy breath and slurred speech but lost his train of thought as Blaine's tongue sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear making Kurt buck his hips up in response and screamed out Blaine's name.

Five more thrusts and they both came together, yelling out each other's names and falling into complete and utter bliss. "Yep, no more thinking." Kurt mumbled pulling Blaine down completely on top of him and kiss the crook of his neck.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked after regaining what little composure he had left making sure he hadn't hurt Kurt with his rapid intrusion and not prepping him better.

"No." He said, his fingers absentmindedly running through Blaine's hair. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt said and Blaine pulled out of him and rolled over on his side propping himself up with an elbow.

"Don't say you're sorry again. I know you are. I'm sorry too. Better yet to keep us from repeating ourselves, I'm putting a moratorium on the word sorry. We both know we are and we both have forgive each other at least I've forgiven you and I hope you've forgive me for being an inconsiderate idiot." Blaine said climbing back on top of Kurt and pinning his hands above his head clasping them together.

Without entering, and Kurt fully aware how painfully hard they both were right now, they simply kissed and rocked back and forth, their sweat and cum covered bodies not mattering right now. They simply kissed, Kurt playfully biting Blaine's lip in the process and then Blaine moving his lips to create a trail of hickeys from behind Kurt's ear to the crook of his neck, making them all purple and knowing it'd be hard as hell to hide them.

"Okay, we have to stop." Kurt panted but Blaine didn't comply. "We have clothes leading from the front door to my bedroom we've got to get them up." Kurt pleaded, and Blaine seemed to listen then. He quickly pulled his briefs on and ran out of the room and down the stairs grabbing the clothing and running back upstairs quickly checking to make sure nothing was missed. He'd never seen Burt Hummel's shotgun collection and he never intended to either but they were too late when Kurt heard the front door opening and most of Blaine's wardrobe was downstairs.

The boys scrambled off the bed and Blaine threw on his emergency stash of clothes while Kurt threw on something similar to what he was wearing and praying to whatever god was up there that it was Finn that had just come in the house. "Dude, my eyes are covered but I'm opening the door to stick these clothes inside. I don't want Blaine dead after you two just made up." Finn yelled coming up the stairs only to find Kurt's door opened the mandatory seven inches.

"You don't have to avert your eyes." Kurt called as he finished tying his tie tucking it into his vest.

Finn was astonished when he walked into the room at the two clothed boys. "I don't want to know. Glad you two are back together. Burt and my mom aren't coming home tonight so Rachel is coming over and I assume Blaine is staying. So I don't want to hear anything, again." Finn noted and Kurt's face blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Fine we'll be quiet as long as you and Rachel keep it down." Kurt huffed in defeat and rolled his eyes as his stepbrother exited the room. Kurt saw from the corner of his eye that Blaine was about to gel his hair and Kurt placed his hands on his hips and huffed again. "So help me god Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson that gel is not touching your hair." Kurt barked and pulled Blaine into another searing kiss kicking his door closed and pulling his lover back onto the bed.

**A/N 2: I really wanted to write smut, sorry if it sucked. This is my first time writing Klaine smut and I wanted to do it justice I suppose. Reveiws are love and if you've read my first Klaine story let me know if you want me to make it a multi-chapter fic!**


End file.
